Amberleaf
Amberleaf is a small and lithe long-haired pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks dappling her fur and ice blue eyes. History Amberleaf was born in RiverClan to Mothwhisper and Cloudstrike alongside her brother, Wavefront. She was born about a moon after Spiderkit joined Riverclan, and idolised the bigger kit when she was younger, and always came to her defence when Lightkit, Spiderkit's foster brother, would bully her on her eye colour. She was particularly close with Spiderkit's foster sister, Doekit. Amberkit was apprenticed to Blazingstar, Blazingheart back then, at six moons, and was leading a particularly normal apprenticeship until a few moons later, when she and her father found a loner she-cat passed out in the snow with an infected eye socket. They brought the she-cat back to camp and had the medicine cat, Morningfeather, nurse her back to health. Amberpaw was the only cat the loner really trusted to talk to for a while and was the one who gave her her name first, Mercy. Mercy trained alongside Amberpaw until she gained her warrior name, Amberleaf, and the two were practically glued to the side most of the time. During Amberleaf's silent vigil, she and Mercy snuck out of camp and headed off toward Twolegplace to explore, finding the Abandoned Den Mercy would later live in after leaving RiverClan. Soon after that, Amberleaf and her friend from kithood, Doespots, grew closer and closer, and though Amberleaf knew that she was interested in another tom, Lightfur, Doespots' brother, seemingly didn't. Unbeknownst to Amberleaf, Lightfur had festered an obsession over her and ended up murdering Doespots in cold blood over it, only for Amberleaf to find her body only moments after the kill. This traumatised Amberleaf, and she was glad to know that Lightfur had been killed out of revenge when Mercy and Spidereyes both returned from doing it. When Mercy was later driven out of RiverClan by Spidereyes' threats on her life, Amberleaf was heartbroken, and the two swore each other that they'd meet at the Abandoned Den as much as they could. The two later become mates after spending the night Mercy would leave RiverClan at the den. Amberleaf confronted Spidereyes on how horrible what she did was after that, and proceeded to meet Mercy whenever possible around RiverClan territory, the Abandoned Den, or in Twolegplace. The Plague Arc Amberleaf is shown to be very drowsy and tired because of this as the plot progresses, much to Spidereyes' suspicion. When the plague hits, Amberleaf being tired constantly only makes the sickness worse once it hits her, and its drives Mercy to come back to RiverClan despite the consequences. Amberleaf and her reunite, and Mercy stays near Amberleaf even at the Abandoned Den, when Amberleaf is basically confined to the couch whilst sick. While at the den, Amberleaf and Mercy both decide that they'd have kits together if Amberleaf survived and was healthy enough for it when they got back home. When healed and sent home, Amberleaf and Mercy both converse with Eelrun about him being their surrogate father, and he accepts. Amberleaf is soon after that expecting kits. The BloodClan Arc During this Arc, Amberleaf gives birth to Rosekit, Robinkit, Sunkit, Crowkit, and Crimsonkit. The SkyClan Arc Amberleaf's first seen helping with Falconcloud's kitting, assisting her with the births of Rainkit, Sagekit, Brackenkit, and Flintkit. Later, Amberleaf's seen going out on a walk with Rippledawn and she goes off to hunt by herself. When she hears a yowl of fear after Derrick appears and forces himself onto Rippledawn, Amberleaf attacks him. Right as she's hurt, Mercy bursts out of the bushes with Spidereyes behind her and they both attack the tom as Amberleaf shields Rippledawn. She tells Rippledawn to go to Morningfeather when they get back to camp. The Strife Arc When Amberleaf is asked by Morningfeather to assist her with certain medicinal duties until she gets an apprentice, Amberleaf accepts the request happily, loving the idea of helping in the medicine den. She can be seen helping Morningfeather out in her free time after that, as well as going to WindClan to get goldenrod. When Silverdawn is injured at the gathering Amberleaf can be seen along with Tumblesky helping Morningfeather. When BloodClan attacks RiverClan in a final battle, Amberleaf can be seen guarding the nursery, covering her kits when Spruce tries to break inside. When Spruce gets inside and attacks Falconcloud, Amberleaf and Earthjaw both lunge for her at once, getting her away from the other queen. Spruce ends up aiming a swipe at Amberleaf's eyes, and she barely dodges before getting shoved back to the kits by Mercy as she takes over in fury. She's seen clawing at Lily as well when she enters the nursery. After the battle, Amberleaf can be seen curled with Mercy around their kits in the nursery, not critically injured but housing a few wounds regardless. When Revolver, Grenade, Sniper, and Callalily are staying in RiverClan camp with Wren while Wysteria heals, Amberleaf confronts Rosekit after the kit takes Revolver and Callalily to the river to swim, leading to the younger kits nearly drowning. She helps the two kits cough up the water and grooms them before taking them back to their mother and taking Rosekit back to the nursery after scolding her. Personality Amberleaf is finicky and rather easily flustered, though shows a surprising bout of recklessness most the time, thinking before she acts. She also loves adventure. She's a bit shy and introverted at times, though can be rather punkish, mischevious, and daring when feeling like it. Amberleaf tries to appear dominant and leading in personality, though in reality she's rather submissive and prefers to follow orders, though can and will be rebellious when she wants. She's vulgar, crass, and witty and sarcastic, but a very loyal companion. She is shown to have a tendency to trust very easily and tends to act on her heart over her mind. She is extremely family-orientated and values her family over the code. After having her kits Amberleaf becomes a bit more conscious of her and Mercy's actions and shows herself to be a vicious fighter if her kits are in peril or injured. Relationships Mercy Ever since Amberleaf had met Mercy she'd known something was special about her, and as they grew up together she soon realised that feeling had grown as well. She's closest to Mercy in RiverClan, trusts her the most, and adores her, and sometimes does wonder how of all she-cats Mercy chose her to be her mate, though over the moons they've been together it's diminished over time. She's grateful for her presence, unsure of what she'd do without her. Spidereyes Spidereyes had been Amberleaf's closest friend outside of Doespots and later Mercy when they were kits. She came to Spidereyes' defence when Lightfur used to bully her, though as Spidereyes grew to become a tougher, more aggressive she-cat Amberleaf lost the requirement to do that. Their friendship broke when Spidereyes was the reason Mercy left RiverClan, though when Mercy returned and Spidereyes finally apologised to them both they slowly grew their friendship back to a stable one. She greatly respects Spidereyes and considers her a good friend to have around. Wavefront Amberleaf loves her brother dearly, and though they aren't seen interacting much in the plot it's known well enough that Amberleaf does genuinely enjoy being around her brother and cares about him, though can find his occasional dense nature a bit hard to handle at times. Cloudstrike Like Wavefront, Amberleaf is not shown interacting with Cloudstrike or her mother in the plot, but it's known that Amberleaf adores her father, and was close with him when she was a kit. Mothwhisper As mentioned prior, Amberleaf is not shown to interact with her parents most the time, outside of a few background conversations, but it's known that Amber loves both her parents and is particularly close to her mother. Doespots Her first friend and first crush, Doespots was incredibly important to Amberleaf, and, when finding out her friend had a thing for another tom in the clan she both dropped her feelings and supported Doespots with ease, and was absolutely devastated when she found her dead by the river. Even though it's been seasons since she died Amberleaf can't help but miss her still from time to time. Lightfur Another one of Amberleaf's first friends, Amberleaf always found Lightfur a bit off-putting but okay to be around, though when they grew older and Lightfur grew to have an obvious thing for the she-cat Amberleaf only felt uncomfortable and tried to distance herself from him so he'd get the message. It didn't work, and when Amberleaf found Doespots dead because of his obsession over her she knew it was him, from the flash of his amber eyes in the reeds and from the reek of his scent nearby. His death didn't completely make her feel better, but she felt less like prey being stalked because of it. Falconcloud Though Amberleaf is significantly older than Falconcloud, she considers the younger she-cat a friend, almost like a younger sister. She spent most of her time bonding with Falconcloud while they were raising their kits together in the nursery, and considers Falconcloud a great cat to talk to. Robincloud, Rosestorm, Crowscreech, Crimsondusk, Sundance, Honeypaw, Citrinepaw, Goldenpaw, Mosspaw, and Olivepaw Amberleaf loves all her kits equally, putting them all in their separate sections would be pointless as she harbours very similar opinions over all of them. She's rather protective over them and can sometimes be seen as a worrier or someone who coddles her kits too much but she simply loves to appreciate her kits for who they are. Blazingstar Her former mentor, Amberleaf harbours very mixed opinions on Blazingstar. She understands that the stress on the leader's shoulders makes things difficult, however, dislikes how rash she can be sometimes, especially after she sides with Rainpaw to close RiverClan's borders. Spiralstripe Though not as close as they used to be, Amberleaf and Spiralstripe considered themselves friends at gatherings, having normally sat with one another due to them both having social anxiety. They were able to find comfort in each other and talk openly despite the crowded setting, and though they don't talk much anymore, Amberleaf still considers Spiralstripe a good friend of hers. Trivia Interesting Facts * Amberleaf is a pale ginger Turkish Angora. * Amberleaf is a lesbian. * Amberleaf sounds like Chloe Price from Life is Strange. * Amberleaf considered running away with Mercy but stayed for her family. * Amberleaf isn't against fighting but also isn't very for it either. * Amberleaf is very open-minded about most things and trusts people way too easily. * Amberleaf is distantly related to Torrentstar * Amberleaf's favourite prey is salmon. * Amberleaf has spent time in the medicine den helping Morningfeather as an apprentice, especially when Mercy first arrived in RiverClan, so she has a decent knowledge on herbs and is always willing to help the medicine cats when needed. Kin Members Mate: * Mercy: Living Daughters: * Rosestorm: Living * Robincloud: Living * Sundance: Living * Citrinepaw: Living * Honeypaw: Living * Mosspaw: Living Sons: * Crowscreech: Living * Crimsondusk: Living * Goldenpaw: Living * Olivepaw: Living Father: * Cloudstrike: Living Mother: * Mothwhisper: Living Brother: * Wavefront: Living Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Clan Cats